


Feast

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Shot, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Insecure Liam, M/M, Rimming, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a bit bi-curious and wants to really eat an ass. Louis has the ass he wants to eat. So they figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

When a mind wanders, as they tend to do, sometimes they land on a certain idea or thought that people just can’t shake. No matter how hard they try, forcing themselves to not think about a certain scenario or idea, the image in their brain will win. Mind over matter and all that.

So that’s why Liam was hung up about this. He wasn’t exactly sure why either because he didn’t fancy blokes all that much, he could appreciate them for what they were and all that. He would consider himself bi curious if he had to put a label on himself, which he despised doing in the first place, but that’s just how the cookie crumbled right now.

When Liam had to relieve himself of the stresses of the day and how boys do it, wanking to be precise, he would normally think of bums. Liam was an ass man. He loved the feel of them, the curve of the cheeks and he really loved the way the hole would stretch around his tongue or his cock. He’d only done anal with Danielle a few times because you know, she has a shmoo and all, but those times were the best.

When looking at porn he automatically went to anal and his love of the butt and his budding sexuality change had him not so guiltily looking at gay porn. Preferably rimming videos where the bottom was left a blubbering mess and his hole was coated in saliva and red from friction. He watched three in a row as he pulled on his dick and splashed his stomach with cum, relaxation taking form in white liquid now on his skin.

His mind in his half high haze wandered like minds do and it landed on something that had him growing stiff again. He wondered how Louis would taste on his tongue. Wondered what it would be like to spread those pale yet golden orbs of his cheeks and to finally spread that hole. Now this idea popped into his head because about four days ago he saw something that made his blood thicken and his mind go a bit fuzzy.

They were just finishing their first show in Australia, all of them covered in sweat and grime from performing but all of them flying high with the after show adrenaline rush. Three of the five band members, himself, Louis and Zayn were all in one of the dressing rooms-Harry and Niall already on the bus-as the three stripped themselves of the sweat dampened clothes opting to change into something loose and comfortable for the ride to the hotel.

That’s when he saw it.

Now he’s of course seen all of the boys undressed, completely stark naked-Harry more often than the others-and he was completely numb to everything. But there was Louis. He was walking back and forth in just his underwear which were skin tight and green. His butt looked like two rolling hills of grass that swiveled as he walked.

He tried to not pay attention to his ass as he walked by, Liam putting on his socks now seated in the chair, but he couldn’t help it. Louis was now bent over a few feet away from him searching through a bag on the floor pulling out a pair of sweats.

“Zayn? You got any undies I can throw on? I forgot mine.” He asked standing up looking at Zayn who was checking his hair in the mirror which was already perfect anyway, he was just retentive about it.

The skinny boy turned halfway, “Nah Lou, sorry mate.”

“Oh well. Free ballin to the hotel then.” Louis shrugged and without hesitation pulled his green boxers down and was completely bent over perfectly in line with Liam’s sight.

That’s when he saw those plump cheeks jiggle slightly and he bit his lip cause fuck, they looked so soft, so supple and he wondered how they’d fit in his palms. When the eldest boy bent down even farther to retrieve his sweat pants his cheeks spread, just enough for Liam to catch a glimpse at a tiny hole that was a faint pink color and then it was gone with Louis standing back up and his ass safely under gray sweatpants.

Liam’s dick stiffened slightly because he’d seen it. Saw something that looked velvety and delicious and something he’d like to bury his face into. Not that he fancied Louis or anything, he was a brother not a boyfriend, but his ass had Liam’s mind buzzing with excitement. Everyone loved it of course, he had a donk, but Liam wanted it for some unknown reason.

Maybe because he was just a horny twenty year old. Maybe because Louis was attractive and he had an ass that Liam would worship given the chance. Maybe it was just Liam was confused and him starting to like guys, Louis he found the most attractive.

He wasn’t exactly sure the reason as to why when he saw Louis’ bare ass and even his hole-seen it plenty of times beforehand-he wanted it with a passion. Wanted to have Louis’ cheeks rubbed by his skin and fingers, feel that hole stretch around his tongue and leave him a puddle of a man.

“Li? You coming or what?” Louis was standing in front of him now with his hand outstretched and a soft smirk on his face.

Liam realized he hadn’t finished tying his shoe in the past two minutes since he’d seen Louis’ bare ass and spread cheeks.

He shook his head, “Yeah, gimme a sec.” He hastily tied his shoes as Louis waited for him and the older slung his arm over much broader shoulders as the two with Zayn behind them made their way to the bus.

Liam was shaken out of his post orgasm bliss by a buzzing from his phone, he jumped actually and realized that his dick was hard again after thinking about Louis’ ass. His sperm now cooled on his skin. Retrieving his phone he noticed a text from the reason his dick was solid on his hip once more.

Yo, surfing?-Lou

He smiled softly because surfing was their thing. Their bonding time. He quickly typed out an excited response because he had actually forgotten that was the plan today. Louis said he’d meet him downstairs by the truck that would take them to the beach.

XXXX

Liam loved to surf, it was so much fun! And it was even more fun with Louis around because anything with his best mate around was fun but sharing this together is what made it the best. They were catching waves and falling off their boards more often than not, laughing and choking around salt water as their little trip continued.

It took so much strength for Liam not to openly gawk at Louis in his wetsuit though, it wasn’t the tightest-like his was, every curve and cut of muscle could be seen-but still it left very little to the imagination.

And Liam’s imagination was running wild watching the dark grey material shine with the water over the lump of his ass. Looked so inviting that he just wanted to slap it and watch it react. He could probably get away with that as playful banter but he didn’t think he’d be able to stop

XXXX

Back at the hotel and after his shower, just relaxing in his room and watching something on the telly he heard a knock at his door. Upon opening it was Louis, looking freshly showered with his hair messily pushed back on his head giving off a greaser sort of look.

“Hey, mind if I join you? The boys are all out somewhere and I’m bored.” He declared walking into Liam’s room not waiting for the invitation to be given or answered for.

“Uh sure, just watching some telly.”

They sat down upon the couch that faced the television on the wall and not even two seconds into getting back into the program Louis started, “Somebody fucking slapped my ass. Some girl.”

Liam turned with his eyebrows raised, “What?”

“Yeah mate, when we were walking back to the truck this fan came up and slapped my ass. Couldn’t believe it. Like the nerve of some people. Just cause we’re famous or whatever doesn’t mean we’re still not people.” He huffed crossing his arms.

Liam moved closer and pulled him into his chest, “Hey, s’alright. Some people just suck.”

Louis agreed and Liam scowled thinking of someone being so blatantly disrespectful to his best friend.

“Like I know my bum’s pretty awesome, not gonna lie, but still. There are boundaries.” Louis moved a bit in Liam’s embrace so his head was closer to his shoulder and not over his heart.

“It is awesome, that’s for sure. The things I’d do to a bum like that…” He trailed off not actually realizing what he’d just said. Louis stiffened in his grasp and only realized it when he pulled away.

“What was that?” Louis asked him with an eyebrow raised and sparkles in those blue eyes of his.

“Nothing, just. I mean. If I had someone with a bum like yours.” He tried to cover his tracks.

“Guys or girls Liam?” Louis pondered rather flatly, like he was digging for an answer to a question he hadn’t asked.

“Uh, well…both. I think I might be a little curious.” He mumbled out because he couldn’t lie in the first place and no one bullshits Louis Tomlinson.

“I see.” Louis got up and Liam felt dejected somehow. Like he had offended him. He was about to move when there was a weight on his lap, Louis straddling him now and a devilish smirk on his face.

“Curious are we? Would you uh, like to find out?” Placing his hands on either of Liam’s shoulders. The younger looking so taken aback at the forward gesture.

“I remember what it was like Liam, before I realized I was bi, you need to try it out with someone to see if you like it. I can, well I can help you if you’d like? As your friend?” Louis seemed to shrink back the sultry dominance he had a moment ago noticing that Liam looked bewildered and remembering how he had felt battling his urges for both men and women.

“Uh Lou? Like, this isn’t going to be weird right? I love you to death but I don’t fancy you like that. Just…I don’t know. I’ve been having these thoughts about guys and their bums and I just wanted to try it out.” He stuttered with a blush creeping up his cheeks and his dick starting to harden under Louis’ butt that was weighty on his lap.

“Nothing weird, promise. But you’re my best mate and god knows we both haven’t had any action in way too long and I uh…I’d like to help you. Help you figure this out.” Louis blushed a little bit then did the sweetest thing imaginable. He kissed Liam’s forehead in a caring gesture easing the tension and Liam’s fists that were clenched-he didn’t even realize it-unfurled.

“Okay, um. How did you want to do this then?” He asked upwards with Louis biting his lip.

“What did you want to do Liam? This is about you, not me.”

Liam thought about it. And thought. The gears in his head turning as his dick was semi soft under the pressure of Louis’ body. The older waited patiently as his young friend pondered on how or what he wanted to do. A fantasy coming true.

“I’d really like to eat you out. Like, it’s a thing.” Liam blushed and giggled out because this was sort of weird. Telling your best mate of three years that you’d like your tongue buried inside him.

Louis’ eyebrows went up and his eyes widened, “Well…okay. Didn’t know you were into that. Kinky fucker aren’t you Li?” He jibed at him playfully then leaned down to bite his neck a little bit. He let his lips drag slightly up his neck and across his stubble up to his ear, then he whispered, “M’gonna prep myself. You be on that bed ready for me.”

And with that Louis was pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor as he walked away. Liam didn’t move until he heard his shower running and his brain kicked into his body that this was actually happening. His dick lurched and swelled as he stripped naked and sat on the bed with one hand lazily pumping his seven inch shaft, the foreskin thick around the head that was red with desire.

It was only a few minutes until Louis walked out, all golden skin with his black ink glistening with water droplets, he was toweling his hair off and smirked at Liam’s childlike demeanor, blushing and bowing his head as the older dropped the towel and slinked up onto the bed.

He nudged his head with Liam’s getting it to raise, “Hey, this is me. This is just us okay? Nothing weird. You want this and I’m not gonna lie, so do I.”

“You do?” Liam blanched as Louis smiled sweetly.

“Yeah man, just cause you’re basically my brother doesn’t mean you’re not sexy. I mean Liam, you’ve got the body of a god and well,” looking down to see Liam’s cock in his fist, the head red and the foreskin peeled back to show off the inner skin, a fat vein snaking around it, “your dick is perfect too. One of the loveliest I’ve ever seen.”

He pressed their lips together chastely then pulled back sitting on his feet. Liam had never had his penis referred to as that but it felt good. To be told something like that from someone he also found extremely attractive.

“Now, how do you want me?”

“Uh, face down.” Liam commanded him not really knowing how to go about this. Louis complied and pulled a pillow under his chin with his arms folded under it, legs pointing towards the end of the bed and his ass was a mountain at the bottom of his back.

Liam looked at it like a feast. He climbed between Louis’ legs that spread without being told to and he gingerly placed his hands on the soft plumps of his cheeks. Soft as silk, he knew it. He slowly began kneading the muscle and fat there, loved watching it bulge between his fingers and his eyes rolled back at the texture against his palms. Louis stayed silent with a contented smile on his face and his eyes closed.

Liam moaned softly when he spread the cheeks, that same pink hole that had been popping into his head was right there, smooth looking with only a light fuzz of dark hair around it, the pinkness of it only subtle near the insides. He took a deep breath and leaned down to inspect it closer, still spreading Louis’ ass open he let his body press against the mattress and his cock relished the pressure, a bit of relief at his aching hard on.

“Wow.” He whispered licking his lips. He was less than three inches away from Louis’ hole, the rim puckering slightly and clenching. He used his thumbs to spread the cheeks more so that the hole was pulled tight and moved again.

“What is it?” Louis asked looking back, a look of bemusement on his face. He chuckled out his question.

“S’just. Lou, it’s so pretty. Like I don’t even know. So pretty. And tight.” He licked his lips again.

“Well why don’t you find out? Come on, give me some relief here, I’m hard as fuck right now.” Louis wiggled his hips and Liam saw how his own cock, seven inches like Liam’s but thicker around the shaft and his foreskin wasn’t as long, was pressed under him, only the head peaked out from under the older boy’s hairy balls.

He dove in. Gently though. He pressed a kiss to the rim and it felt almost rubbery but feather like against his lips, then he licked it like a kitten getting Louis to make a small noise. Being bolder he licked it again but let the flat expanse of his tongue swipe all the way across, could taste Louis’ skin and smelled the faint scent of eucalyptus there, the body wash he owned.

Liam lapped at the hole, reveling in feeling that tight rim against his rough tongue, finally having this happen to him. He made out with Louis’ asshole, sucked on it until it puckered in his mouth then tickled it using his tongue, Louis made a whimper into the pillow. Fueled by blinded lust and urgent need he pressed his tongue past the rim and felt damp heat in his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Louis cried out pressing his face into the pillow and his ass farther down on Liam’s tongue. The boy smirked and sucked on the rim again, this time it pulling easier into his mouth as his plump lips massaged the skin of his hole. Louis tasted amazing, a little metallic but the skin was slightly sweet, he moaned into his hole making his friend shiver and his hips twitch while his hands steadily massaged the cheeks framing his face.

He smushed them around his face and let his stubble scratch against the skin turning it pinker by the second and Louis was letting out sigh after grunt as Liam continued to eat his ass. His own hips were rutting into the bed as his slit created sticky precum that stained the bedspread as his mouth was full of Louis’ taste, felt the ribbed walls of his insides clamping around his wiggling tongue. He bathed the tunnel with his spit as he pushed his face as far as it could go, his tongue fully elongated and spreading the rim around it.

Remember, Liam can touch his nose with his tongue so he’s got a pretty flexible one.

The boy eating out was in ecstasy, loved the feeling of Louis’ hole around his tongue and against his lips, the rim getting looser as he stabbed in and out, in and out getting the older to break a slight sweat, his own dick begging for release as his senses were overloaded. The scratch of Liam’s stubble near his rim, the rim now being sucked and prodded on and his prostate was hardening inside as Liam’s fat tongue moved around inside him, twirling like a blender.

“Liam, oh fuck.” Louis moaned as his hole was being spread repeatedly by the rough tongue of his friend. His dick was leaking under him while his balls were being dragged atop by Liam’s fuzzy chin making them twitch.

Liam slipped his tongue out of the hole he invaded seeing the rim now looser, darker in color and clamping over and over, “This alright?”

Louis scrambled upwards then lay on his back, holding his legs open and his dick lay swollen and sticky on his belly, his hole and cheeks spread, face flushed and eyes blackened, “Don’t you fucking stop. Get back down there. Oh fuck!” Throwing his head back because Liam was amazing at this. He’d never been eaten out like that before.

Liam chuckled, “Gladly.” And assumed the position he had before but now Louis’ balls were resting on top of his large nose and his tongue teased the slightly swollen and reddened rim of his friend.

His tongue sunk back in easier than before and he lapped at the insides, the innards now reacting to each brush and flick of his tongue, clamping and shaking around it. Louis whimpered fisting his dick. The foreskin there was smearing his pre-emptive juices around the head that was a dark pink color to compliment his pale shaft, his hairy balls moving against his taint and Liam’s nose pressing directly into it.

“Liam, holy shit. I’m gonna fucking cum like this.” He whined through his breaths that came out more like pants really.

Liam slipped his tongue out, his mouth sore and tongue tired, kissing the hole that shivered under his lips he brought his thumb to brush against the rim, the rough texture getting Louis to make this unbelievably sexy whimper, “Such a pretty hole Lou and so tight. I wonder…”

He slipped his thumb in getting Louis’ back to arch and his lip to be sucked between his teeth. Liam’s thumb pumping in and out of his hole, “Even tighter like this. Fuck Lou, you look so fucking good right now.” And he did. Both of his legs held up with his knees near his chest, hole and ass spread and open to the air while one hand worked his cock that was bulging with veins, much more than Liam’s and his balls twitched, face flushed and breathing haggard.

He watched with new found fascination as Louis’ darker rim was sucking on his thumb as he pumped it in and out, thankful he had just cut his nails. He let his other hand finally wrap around his neglected shaft , turning onto his side he began to pump himself in time with the thumb inside Louis’ passage. He stared as the hole around his thumb was so easily taking him in, he wondered if he could combine two of his favorite things.

Leaning back forward he began to lap and tickle the upper part of the rim, his nose pressed into Louis’ taint and the very light smell of his sweat now permeating his nostrils, felt the dampened loose skin of Louis’ balls on the bridge of his nose. Then he let his tongue sneak its way back inside the tunnel.

Louis nearly screamed and Liam, now raging in desire and his cock poised to erupt, ate out Louis’ ass with more vigor. He let his tongue stretch the top part of the rim as he removed his thumb and instead pressed in both this pointer and middle finger, successfully making Louis scream this time.

“Liam! DON’T STOP!”

Liam wasn’t planning on it. Not now. Not ever. He had this and he wanted it to continue forever. He felt his fingers against the bottom of his tongue as they both scissored open his nearly incoherent friend, Louis’ body trembling all over as his orgasm was close to debut.

He felt the smooth underside of his tongue as his fingers curled upwards and felt something hard inside the older boy, the older boy in reaction let out a deep moan, “OH!”

He continued to curl and drag his fingers across that sweet spot as his tongue moved frantically inside his tunnel, felt the swell of his rim against his lips and sucked on it as best he could, pulling it with his lips to stretch while his fingers pumped back and forth, his cock now angry looking in his fist, Louis’ much the same.

“Fuck Lou, m’gonna cum. I wanna cum on your hole.” He grunted out. Louis only nodded with a whimper as his cheeks jiggled and body knocked into the headboard. As Liam was moving to do what he intended his fingers curled and pressed hard to Louis’ prostate making the older cum right there. His cock thumped in his palm and a teeth gritting “FUCK” was all that was heard as white ropes of semen shot out and splashed his face and chin, getting into his hair as well and thumping dully against the dark wood of the headboard.

He milked that tender area as Louis’ orgasm flooded his body and he couldn’t hold on any longer. That was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. With his two fingers still pumping into Louis’ puffy hole he leaned back and pointed his cock at the conquered entrance and using his other hand he tugged his pulsating member a few times until his knees shook and he came, white hot cum escaping his tip and splattering all over Louis’ hole and his fingers still pumping in and out, pushing his semen into the boy.

He bit his lip and felt his high take over watching that rim of muscle clamp around his fingers and suck in his cum. Louis was whimpering and hissing each time he pressed back in, felt the warm goo of Liam now enter his body.

Once it ebbed he slipped his fingers out and looked at the sticky ropes of his juices that stained them, Louis’ legs collapsing on either side of Liam’s thighs.

“Fuck Liam. You can eat my ass anytime you want. Holy shit.” He said between breaths, his face stained with his own cum.

“Not bad then?” He asked because he’d never actually gotten feedback from it. Only ever did it to one other person.

“You were made to do that.”

Liam blushed.

They cleaned up silently and proceeded to get back onto the couch, much more relaxed and tired than they were before. Louis lay down and put his head on Liam’s lap, “So you think you like blokes for sure?”

“I think so. Probably gonna need a bit more practice or something before I’m 100%.”

Louis arched an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Liam bit his lip raw as Louis sucked his cock on the couch and nearly cried at the pleasure of pounding into him on the bed and after the second time they fucked, and the third time he’d rimmed Louis he was positive that he liked both.


End file.
